


Flaming Boys

by mthevlamister



Series: SQUIP Squad™ [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I did this with TheIcyMage, I'm gay??, M/M, Multi, So they are too, We got your pins and patches, You got expensive heaphones, You have Dustin, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister





	1. Night Terrors and Breaking Up

Michael could remember the party like it was yesterday, when in reality it was ten months and fourteen days ago. 

But hey, who's counting?

Jeremy was settling in with Evan being gone, forgetting all about the party. Rich was moving on, therapy helped and he was doing great, and he even forgot about the rumors. Jake was never that upset, he was bummed about his house and best friend but hey, it's over now. Christine had no problems with the night, even if Jake did cheat on her. Brooke and Chloe listened to Jeremy about the SQUIP and forgave him, and Jenna was fine.

Michael wasn't okay, because he remembered he had the choice to stay in the bathroom that night. The choice to inhale the smoke and choke on it, the choice to be free from the world he decided to stay in. He tries not to trouble his friends and boyfriends about his problems, he really does try. In fact, he faked the night terrors to be just really weird, kinky dreams. Jeremy fell for that instantly, knowing his best friend well. The rest followed suit, except for Jenna.

Jenna didn't believe he was actually okay.

"So what if he mumbles about fires?" Jake answered Jenna's question as they sat in the living room, Michael was asleep, and Jenna was determined to prove Michael Mell was not okay. "He does that all the time, Jenna."

"Okay, let me go in his room and I will prove to you two he's not okay!" Jenna said, waiting for the two to nod she opened the door. "Michael? Can I come in?"

"I'm having my period!" Michael called back, still asleep.

"That's what he said during the party!" Jenna hissed to the two boys watching.

"Okay, so he remembers the party--"

"I wish I stayed at home. . ." Michael grumbled in his sleep. "Off myself--it's so hot." 

"See?!" Jenna threw up her hands.

"So he--"

"Jake! Thith ith your fault!" Rich said, crossing his arms. "We can't jutht ignore hith problemth!"

"This is not my fault!" Jake spat back. "If anything it's yours! You refuse to talk about the night!"

"Guys! Guys!" Jenna hissed.

"Mm, Jenna?" Michael sat up. "What're you doing here?"

"Protecting you." Jenna said, sitting down next to Michael. "I was pointing out you're not kinky, you're suicidal."

"I'm not--I--I'm--" Michael sputtered.

"Thee?! He'th uncomfortable admitting it in front of you! Of courthe he ith, you're not the motht acthepting!" Rich crossed his arm. "You didn't acthept me either, you jutht thaid you did! You didn't go to any therapy appointment with me, you didn't athk how I wath--"

"Who do you think paid for them?!" Jake yelled back.

"Please don't fight." Michael whispered, he wondered if it was because of him in all honesty.

It sort of was.

"We'll talk about this later." Jake said to Rich before turning to Michael. "Baby--"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Michael whispered.

It was Jenna who opened their eyes, and they were now too awake to not worry.

* * *

Michael was sewing a patch into his hoodie at school, an AOTD patch he had proudly declared to Jeremy about making in fact. He was almost done when Dustin Kropp, who was playing Emmett in the play, walked past and stopped in his tracks. "Apocalypse of the Damned, right? You play that, Michael?"

"Um, yeah?" Michael squinted at Dustin. "Why?"

"Dude, that's my favorite game!" Dustin sat next to Michael, smiling. "Killer, we should play sometime. I have it at my house, do you have it? If you want to come to my place we could play it!"

"I have it at my house, if you want to come over one night after play practice? We're, um, probably going to hang out after practice on Friday in a month." Michael said with a smile. "I know it's in a month but--"

"Dude! Of course! We should totally hang out!" Dustin gave one more smile before stalking off. 

"Hopefully Jake and Richard won't be fighting." Michael mumbled.

They were always fighting.

* * *

"You can't act like it's not your fault!" Jake yelled at Rich, it was Thursday and the two have been fighting nonstop. 

"Guys." Michael groaned.

"Oh pleathe, like I thought that wath a good idea!"

"Guys!"

"Fuck you, Rich--"

"GUYS!" Michael turned to his boyfriends. "Can you two stop fighting for one goddamn second?!"

"It'th--"

"If you two can't get along why are we dating?!" Michael threw his hands up. "Look, maybe we should just. . . take a break." 

"Mi--"

"No, Jake! We need to take a break, we can date if you two get your shit together, okay?" Michael crossed his arms.

"Fine." Rich mumbled. "If it makes you happy."

"Whatever you want, Michael." Jake sighed out. "We can wait."

"Good, jesus." Michael rolled his eyes. "I'll move back to my room."

"Okay, alright." Rich said.

They knew they messed up.

* * *

"Woah, Dustin you're. . . amazing!" Michael said, driving Dustin back to his house. "You were awesome! Wasn't he, Jenna?!"

Jenna smiled from her place in the back, holding her phone. 

"Thanks Michael, you're pretty cool yourself. Love the car, Michael." Dustin said, looking at Michael as they stopped in front of his house. "Thanks."

Michael was going to respond when Dustin leaned close, kissing Michael softly. When Dustin pulled away Michael blushed. "Um, that was. . . Nice!" 

"Not again or--"

"Yes again, uh, text me okay?" 

"Okay." Dustin smiled before hopping out. 

"Jenna, don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Jenna promised.

Michael, sadly, didn't know her fingers were crossed.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him!

 


	2. Dustin Kissed Michael and They Shocked The Whole House (The Dustin Hour) (No, seriously, they last only for this hour)

Jenna slammed her lunch tray on the lunch table, grabbing the attention from everyone sitting there. Michael was the only one absent, making up a test in his science class during the lunch period. Jenna grinned, sitting down. "So at the end of last nights practice, very end of last nights practice, did you see Dustin?"

"Oh, I saw Dustin." Chloe replied, winking.

"So he's behaving weird, kinda scaring me. Fidgeting crazy, like he's Jeremy." Jenna kept going.

"Hey!" Jeremy pouted. 

"We did all drink," Jake said softly. "He's gotta learn to handle his high, shouldn't drink so much for a nervous guy."

"Right! But he wasn't drunk."

"The hell you say, Jenna?" Brooke leaned forward.

"Yo, he wasn't drunk!"

"The hell you say, Jenna?!" B repeated her, grinning.

"No, because I heard from Dustin Kropp, he himself had barely touched a drop, which means that you can't blame the things he did on alcohol! It's just so awesome I wish I could relive it all! So do you want me to tell you?!"

"Thpit it out, thpit it out." Rich leaned closer too.

"You really want me to tell you?! I'll tell you 'cause you're all my closest friends!"

"Yeah we are!" Christine cheered.

"Yeah, I know! Well here's what happened at the practice end! Dustin kissed Michael before going in his house!"

"Woah!" Chloe said, eyes wide. 

"I thought I was dreaming, Michael was practically screaming!" Jenna let out a laugh, leaning on her hand.

"He should've told me," Jeremy mumbled before getting weird looks. "What?! It's 'cause he's my best friend!"

"They kissed?!" Jake looked livid, his gaze could probably kill someone if he wanted to. "What do you mean they kissed?!"

"I mean Dustin leaned close, kissed Michael, said they should do it again, and left! I was in the backseat, it was amazing--don't tell him I told you, you guys weren't supposed to know yet! Michael's going to tell you if they go on a date, which they so will."

"Oh my gosh, that's great! I'm so happy for them!" Christine clapped a little, smiling a lot. "Hopefully they go on a date, they'd be a cute couple."

"This is your fault, you always picked fights." Jake hissed, glaring at Rich.

"Um, you're picking one now! Fuck you Jake, you are a fucking methth!" Rich replied, glaring back.

"This is why Michael is dating Dustin, he's nice to everyone even if they hate him." Jeremy told the two boys. "Michael hated Dustin, yet he was super nice to Michael. You two could learn a thing or two about being nice from him."

"They're not dating yet." Chloe said. "You have a chance!"

"Hi guys, what're we talking about?" Michael asked, sliding next to Jeremy. "Is it about me? Did Jenna tell you all? Because he asked me out if that's what you're talking about, if not, well, I have a date tomorrow!" 

"With whom?" Jeremy asked.

"Can you stop saying 'whom' for a goddamn second?!"

"It's correct Michael!"

"It's with Dustin, isn't that weird?" 

"Yeth." Rich replied, still glaring at Jake. "It ith."

"I'm glad, I hope you two have fun." Jake hissed, clenching his fists. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to meet the creators of Apocalypse of the Damned, he knows them apparently! Isn't that amazing?!" Michael was talking to Jeremy, that was for sure, but it hit Jake and Rich hard. 

"Dude!" Jeremy slapped Michael's back.

A gave a small nod, a small thumbs up. It didn't really care, but god if Jeremy was that excited how could it not be? C was just excited because it was nice to see Michael happy, it wasn't fake this time which was nice.

"So, uh, you two are happy, right?" Jake asked. "Just. . . Just tell me you're happy!"

Michael stared at Jake, a man he still was in love with. Dustin and him weren't going to make it, they were going to date for two or three weeks and break up, Michael still had his heart pound when he looked at Jake and Rich. "He makes me happy."

"Good, I'm glad he doeth." Rich said softly, smiling.

God if that smile didn't make him happy. 

"Yeah, of course he does!" Michael laughed.

This was fine.

* * *

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: Omg guys answer me, yo wait until I tell you what I know!**

**Player_One: Jer.**

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: it's too great to type, this shit is ripe! Group call us back, we'll tell you every word!**

Jeremy and Michael sat in Jeremy's room, talking quickly. A group face call was quickly accomplished, everyone waiting to see what was going on. Michael was standing there shirtless, without a binder. There were scars on his chest, he was smiling. 

"Dustin got Michael bottom and top surgery!" Jeremy almost yelled into the phone, doing a little show of Michael.

"I feel amazing!" Michael held a hand up, smiling. "Do I look okay?"

"AHHHH!" Christine screamed.

"You look great!" Rich gushed. "Doethn't he, Jakey-D?!"

"Yeah!" Jake laughed.

"Hey, you two are getting along!" Michael smiled.

"We talked last night, our fighting pushed you away, Mell. We want to be better than that." Jake said softly. 

Michael nodded, feeling his heart thump quickly. "That's great! I have to run, Dustin and I are heading out soon.

"Have fuuuuuun~" Jenna sang, grinning.

"We will!"

He hoped.

* * *

"Michael, maybe we--"

"I think so too, Dustin."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, we still friends?"

"Of course!" Dustin could feel the lunch table stared at him, he walked up to the table to break up with Michael and it was scary how intense they were watching. "Good, I got worried. We just weren't really working, and I know you have feelings for--"

"No sweat, dude. You got a thing for--"

"Yeah, so maybe we could still hang out?"

"Dude, I'm making you the best Filipino dinner you will ever have, you paid for my surgeries man." Michael held up a hand. "I promise."

"Cool!" Dustin kissed Michael's hand. "Friends?"

"Bros." Michael replied.

"Awesome." Dustin waved before going over to Madeline, sitting and talking with her.

"That. . . That was a six month relationship down the tubes." Jake whispered.

"Nah, we were actually discussing breaking up since before my surgery." Michael admitted. "We just kept pushing it back because we were too lazy to actually do the breaking up. It's totally cool, he's into Madeline and I. . . I'm good." 

Michael looked at exes, they both smiled.

They knew they were what Michael wanted.

If only Michael knew they wanted him.

 

 


	3. Why Wouldn't We Still Love You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "That's exactly what Jake was doing" you should read it in an Arrested Development narrator voice.

"Want to watch a movie tonight?" Jake asked Michael, smiling. "Just the three of us, some popcorn, a really weird cheesy movie on?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling if I watch I'll pass out on my old bed and you two will have to deal with me in your room. Are you sure you want to take that chance, Jake? Are you truly sure?" Michael asked, grinning. It was a joke, they both knew that, but Jake really would love if Michael slept in his old bed. If Michael slept in his old bed Jake and Rich could watch him sleep. It was kind of creepy--okay, it was really creepy, but they really liked watching Michael sleep.

Okay it was very creepy.

"I think we can deal with you for one night." Jake joked, punching Michael's shoulder.

"Then yeah, let's watch some weird movie--"

"Clueless."

"What--"

"Richie wants to watch Clueless."

Michael bit his tongue, trying not to laugh at the choice. Don't get him wrong, it was a good movie, he just didn't know Rich would want to watch that for a household movie. "Yeah, okay! Let's watch Clueless together, want me to make popcorn?"

"Will you put frosting on it? Like you did when Jeremy came over that one time before we started dating?" Jake asked, smiling.

"Strawberry frosting, got it." Michael winked, turning to go to the kitchen. He paused, waiting for Jake to go back to his room with Rich before taking out his phone and texting Connor.

**Player_One: Co-Co?**

**The_Con_Man: yo, what's up?**

**Player_One: How does one hang out with his exes? I feel kind of awkward, they're inviting me to a movie.**

**The_Con_Man: bail, come up to my college and watch a movie with me instead.**

**Player_One: I wish.**

**The_Con_Man: just relax, it's not like they're going to make out in front of you!**

**Player_One: You're right, I'll text you later?**

**The_Con_Man: text you later Mike.**

* * *

"Tho we're gonna make out in front of him to get him jealouth?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow. "You thure thith will work?"

"No, but we might as well try." Jake answered, setting up the movie. "Maybe he'll even want to join?"

"Or he'll think we're better off without him." Rich pointed out.

"Shit, you're right."

"Maybe jutht cuddling?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I mithth him." Rich said softly. "It'th my fault he broke up with uth, I'm thorry."

"Shh, it's my fault too. Don't worry, we'll get him back, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Why would you date your step-brother?" Michael asked, yawning. The plan of cuddling worked, he kind of wanted to join, but he was scared if he did they'd fall apart again. It was his fault, at least he thought it was his fault they were fighting. He couldn't fall asleep in there, if he did he'd have the night terrors and it would bother the other two men. He'd rather deal with it alone than annoy Jake and Rich, at least then they wouldn't hate him for it if he suffered through it alone.

"Becauthe he'th hot ath fuck." Rich answered.

"Also, they're not step-siblings anymore, her father left his wife, it's completely normal!" Jake pointed out. "It's such a nice movie."

"This isn't okay!" Michael yawned again. "I should go back to my room."

"No!" Rich said quickly. "You, um, look really tired. You thould thtay jutht for a bit, tho you don't pathth out on the floor."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Michael promised. He smiled, closing his eyes and almost passing out. 

"Michael, maybe you should just lay down." Jake said softly, moving over to take Michael's hand. "Lay down."

"I can't." Michael mumbled, he really didn't want them to see him in that state again. He might scream, maybe he'd stand up and lock himself in a bathroom, maybe he'd just sleep, there was no telling with him. It wasn't like he set up cameras in his room to track what he did, and with his parents gone all the time he was truly confused about what he did. "I need to--to--"

"C'mon." Rich whispered, moving to the other side. He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, slowly lowering him onto the bed. "Jutht clothe your eyeth, okay?"

"Okay." Michael mumbled, curling on the bed and falling asleep.

"So, we going to ask him out tomorrow?" Jake whispered, caressing Michael's cheek. He was being as gentle as possible, trying not to wake the other male up.

"Yeah, hopefully the anthwer ith yeth." Rich said, smiling. "I'm tired too."

"Get some rest, goodnight Richie."

"Night Jakey-D."

* * *

They didn't get to ask him out, because Michael left early to get to Jeremy. Jeremy, apparently, had a problem with his character and needed to practice a song with someone, Christine was sick so Jeremy couldn't get her. 

"He alwayth taketh Michael away!" Rich screamed, covering his face with a pillow. 

"Wait, wait, he just texted." Jake said, holding up his phone.

** He's_Heere_and_Queer sent a message to IKnowYouHateMeButHearMeOut! **

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: fuck you both.**

_**He's_Heere_and_Queer is typing. . .** _

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: seriously?! You two are trying to get back together with him?!**

_**He's_Heere_and_Queer is typing. . .** _

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: he may not notice but I do, and I can't believe you two. He's sure you two are happier without him and you don't even notice that.**

_**He's_Heere_and_Queer is typing. . .** _

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: like holy Moses, he's scared he's going to ruin you two.**

**Jakey_D: fuck you Jeremy.**

**_He's_Heere_and_Queer is typing. . ._ **

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: see, this is why Michael is worth more. You just get angry instead of trying to talk me out of hating you.**

_**Short_and_Bisexual is typing. . .** _

**Short_and_Bisexual: we want to do better.**

**_He's_Heere_and_Queer is typing. . ._ **

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: I had a feeling you'd try, I was really excited, but seriously guys?**

**_He's_Heere_and_Queer is typing. . ._ **

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: prove you can do better.**

"Shit, he's right." Jake hissed.

"We have to prove ourthelveth." Rich whispered.

They had an awful lot of work to do.

* * *

"Have you been having thothe nightmareth thtill?" Rich asked Michael, looking at the taller man.

"The fire ones?" Michael asked, sewing in another pride patch.

"Yeah."

"No, not at all--oh, you know?"

"Yeah, we know." Rich whispered. "You look tired, you get nervouth thleeping in the thame room, you're turning into Jeremy with the thcrunching up."

"Oh, well, yeah I am." Michael said softly.

"What pride are you thewing?" Rich climbed over to Michael, peeking over his shoulder.

"I. . . I think I'd like to express my pride by writing the word 'pride'." Michael said, blushing slightly from being closer to Rich. "I was debating sewing in 'riends'." 

"No! You and Jeremy wouldn't be good together, trutht me." Rich said, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder, he wasn't exactly being subtle.

"Fine." Michael sighed, being as over dramatic as possible.

"Hey, maybe we thould talk about the party? Maybe it'll help if we talk?"

"No, I'm fine."

"No, no you're not." Rich crossed his arm.

"Ri--"

"Michael."

"Okay, I don't know what you want me to say, Richard!" Michael finished the 'e' in pride.

"Why do you think you have thothe dreamth?" 

"Because I wish I stayed in the bathroom!" Michael raised his voice that time, making Rich back up slightly. "Jesus!"

"I'm. . . I'm thorry." Rich mumbled. "Thank you for telling me."

"No, thanks for pushing it." Michael said softly, a sincere voice. "I mean it, it feels good to get it out."

"I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Michael, are you okay?" Jake asked Michael, who just started biting his nails. "What's up?"

"My parents are coming home." Michael answered.

"Michael, you bought Jeremy a fidget cube. You need one? No biting your nails, jeez--"

"I'm not going to eat my thumb like him, I just bite my nails." Michael pointed out, shrugging. 

"How about we buy you gum?" Jake offered. 

"Oh, I. . . I don't like gum." Michael said. "Too soft."

"You refuse chewing jewelry too?" 

"I don't like it." Michael shrugged. 

"Okay, well every time you bite your nails I'm going to have to hold your hands." Jake took Michael's hands.

"You smooth piece of shit." Michael hissed. "If I wasn't so sure I'd say you were flirting."

That was exactly what Jake was doing, but he decided not to mention it in fear that it would ruin everything. 

After all, he was trying to prove to Jeremy he was a good person, even if he thought he was a bad person himself.

* * *

"They've been totally sweet all week." Michael said, playing a game with Jeremy. "Zombie!"

"Really? That's good, maybe I won't have to kill them--oh god bigger zombie!" Jeremy stood up, trying to beat the virtual creature from a different angle. 

"Yeah, but it could just be being nice, they're not really obvious."

They were.

"True, true." Jeremy lied, cursing as his character died. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, be back in two." 

Michael nodded, allowing Jeremy to slip away and text Jake and Rich.

**He's_Heere_and_Queer: yo, now is the time to not be subtle.**

_**Jakey_D is typing. . .** _

**Jakey_D: got it. We'll ask him out later tonight.**

_**Short_and_Bisexual is typing. . .** _

**Short_and_Bisexual: let's do this.**

* * *

"You. . . You want to date me again?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, if you don't want to it's fine but Richie and I can't actually date without you, we kind of need you." Jake said, looking at Michael with hope. "Please?"

"Of course, I didn't think you two needed or wanted me."

Rich and Jake shared a look.

They would have to build his confidence back up once again.

 

 

 


End file.
